Storage containers generally include a main storage portion and a lid that can be affixed to the main storage portion of the container so as to completely enclose an interior of the main storage portion. For example, storage containers may include a generally prism-shaped body and a matching lid that snaps on to or is otherwise attachable to the body. In other examples, some storage containers include a lid that is attached to the body of the container via a hinge, where the axis of the hinge does not extend through the body of the container and is generally perpendicular to a central or other axis of the body.